A winters tale
by Suck N Swallow
Summary: The past haunted her. Haunted her very being. With notebook in hand, can Duck discover what is to become of her? Or will she be doomed to live a tragic life of knowing that the end is easy to come.
1. Chapter 1

She saw the steam arising from the bowl of soup before her, the fog pouring from the green

and yellow bowl.

The past haunted her.

Placing down her old, torn blue notepad which held her hole lifes story, she picked up her

favorite pink chopsticks that were floating in the noodle soup bowl, and placed them to her

lips.

She was a girl. No, not a girl. A duck, never to be faited with her one true love. For if she

ever confessed her undieing love for the one special person, she would disapear forever, and

thus, she kept her true feelings in a book. A simple book, that held so much.

A speck of light. What then? She didn't know. She didn't want to know. All she could do is

write. Write and tell of her stories, of what her notebook held. So that's what she did.

She started writing.

Picking the tattered notebook up again, she poked the black feather into a pool of ink, and

placed it to the pad. A crows feather.

Smiling to herself, she knew where she would start her story today. She knew what she wanted

to tell about. So that is where she began.

Sunshine poured over the entire school like water. Beautiful, golden water, wrapping

it's clean warmth over the grass and clocktower. In the silence of such a gorgeous place,

you could hear a scream being heard. A scream like no other, a scream from a very special girl.

Or more like, a very special duck.

"AAH! I'm late AGAIN! Gotta hurry gotta hurry gotta hurry..." A very familiar pink haired

girl panicked and ran across the main sidewalk way, past the fountain, and into the wooden

doors that lead to the school.

"Ahiro, hurry! Your going to be late again!" Said a blond, pigtailed young girl dressed

in a red ballerina dress, with matching tights and black balle shoes.

"I know, I know! Hold on!" With a piece of bread in her mouth, young duck managed to run and

get her matching right black ballerina shoe on, whilst tying it and opening the door with her

blond and other pink haired friend. "Just in time." you could hear Ririe shriek while

holding onto young Duck's arm.

"Ya. Just in time." And thus started another day for Duck.

Well, just tell me how you thought it was, cause I dunno if I'm gonna continue it.. I'm not the best writer in the world. Even if it does bad in the hole reviews section, I'm gonna probably get the story going and put another chapter or two, and see if it gets better. I honestly just have no idea what to write about, any ideas? I'll pretty much write abotu anything. I think I'm gonna start up some story whioch involves someone with a heroin addiction. it was gonna be this one... But I couldn't see Duck doing drugs.


	2. morning glory

Hey again people! Ya, I'm updating already. Becuase I was just bored, so I just decided to get the story goooooinng. yay!

Soft pitter pattering of shoes echoed threwout the empty hallways, mixing with the coughing of a black lung.

"Damnit.." Fakir stopped abruptly and put his white knuckle against the wall, starting to slowly tap against it.

Thunder roared in the backround, and lightning struck, highlighting Fakirs built form. He knew what he had to do. He knew Duck's secret. Grasping at his head, he felt it pounding, pounding, pounding with the sound of hid heartbeat. Should he have ever gotten her from her classroom? Was it smart? Another flash of lightning, and another roar of thunder. "DAMNIT!" He turned around quickly, throwing his fist against the light brown wooden wall.

"Fakir?" Another presence was felt as Duck walked threwout the great halls of the world famous balle school. She saw him. She saw past him, she saw everything around him. "Fakir?" She mumbled again. Was it him? She had to know. Did he know her secret? She took another step towards him, her soft black shoes not making a sound. "Fakir, please. I'm here.. I'm here to help you. Just.." She felt a sudden rush, as thunder was heard above them, and threw the top windows, you could see the pouring rain, splashing a death wish where people didn't want to go.

Fakirs Point of view

'I can feel her. It's true. Her aura is wonderful. It reminds me of so many beautiful things. So many things I should never remember again. I can also make out a small scent. Is it Blossoms? perhaps so. Whatever she's wearing, it mixes well with the smell of a nice thunderstorm. How.. How could I not have known her secret? It was right infront of me. She looks just as beautiful as Princess Tutu. Looking at her, you don't think her to be elegant, but she is. Do I just not want to believe it? How did it ever come to this? Please, Ahiro, Tell me now. Are you really Princess Tutu?'

end of Fakirs POV

Ahiro stood there in silence, eyes lowered to the ground, one hand above the other, infront of her, resting on her stomache. He seemed angry. 'Oh, God, if Only he knew', she thought frantically, as she thought of things to do. "Things happen, Ahiro." She looked up from the not-so-interesting ground. He had finally spoken.

Nodding frantically, she took another step towards him, only to be greeted with another step back from him. What was wrong? Just that morning, she had her normal life still. Being a secret princess to save Mutos heart sometimes, but a clumsy duck turned into a girl most of the time. Her 'normal' life. Or was this normal? She really didn't know anymore. She didn't want to know.

"Just this morning, Fakir.. Just this morning you called me from class and told me.." She smiled, "You told me you loved me." She felt her eyes beginning to water. 'I cannot cry, I cannot cry.. I _cannot_ cry!' She decided to continue, hoping her voice wouldn't crack. "What was that?" She felt her voice raise. "Did it not mean anything to you! I'm sorry I just cannot love you, I can't!" She felt her heart beat faster. Faster. Faster. The tears were spilling. It was like the pouring rain outside. Like a thunderstorm. Her tears were the rain, the thump of her heart was the roar of the thunder. The next thing she did, she couldn't even regard her doing. It was like the lightning outside. Sharp and unpredicted.

She ran to him, and slapped him.

Hard.

neh.. its not really good, and its really short, i know. I hate it when people write short stories, and here I am doing it. lol. I just.. ran outta ideas. I know it jumped pretty quickly, but i'll explain that in the next chapter. if its confusing im so sorry!


End file.
